Nines and AKs
Nines and AKs is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Grove Street Families leader and brother Sweet from his home in the Grove Street cul-de-sac in Ganton. Mission Sweet, Ryder, and Big Smoke are playing a game of dominoes as Carl arrives. Carl inquires what kind of weapons the gang has presently. Ryder replies negatively, with Carl leading to think about Emmet, a member of the Seville Boulevard Families. Smoke decides to accompany him to Emmet's. The two hop in Smoke's car, as they make their way to Emmet's place in Willowfield. Emmet doesn't recognize them at first, but after a brief talk they introduce each other. Emmet offers his assistance to them as they go target shooting for practice. Big Smoke demonstrates how to shoot things, as Carl follows his every move. Besides shooting glass bottles, Carl also shoots the gas tank of a vehicle. Emmet hails Carl's shooting skills and tells him to drop by whenever he needs a gun. Carl and Big Smoke drive back to Smoke's house in Idlewood afterward. After a moment, Carl receives a call from Sweet and is told to check out the Binco clothing store nearby the gym in Ganton and change to a pair of green colored clothes to represent Grove Street. Carl heads there, purchases his new clothes, and exits. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go with Smoke to Emmet's house. *Shoot the bottle. *Shoot the bottles. *Try shooting the bottles while crouching. *Use manual aim to shoot the car's gas tank. *Drive Smoke home. *Get over to Binco and get yourself some Grove Street colors. *Go inside the Binco clothes shop. *Walk into the marker to try on some new threads. *Buy some new clothes. *Leave the store. Reward The reward for this mission is an increase in respect. The mission Drive-By is unlocked. A pistol now always spawns at Emmet's (the location is noted a similar symbol to the one used to denote Ammu-Nation stores); this is the only weapon made available by Emmet and will be quickly superseded as the player discovers other weapon spawn locations and unlocks the Johnson House weapons cache. In addition, Carl can use the Binco, ProLaps, and Sub Urban clothing stores. Transcript Indestructible Tampa You can get a fully indestructible Tampa in this mission. You need a Forklift in your garage for this. When Big Smoke and Emmet ask you to shoot bottles, take Smoke's Glendale and place it in Ganton garage. The Glendale must stand along the rear garage wall and there must be some space between the car and the wall. Now push Tampa from Emmet's place to your garage and place it just like the Smoke's car. Try to roll over the Tampa with the Forklift. It can take some time. When the Tampa is upside down, get out from your Forklift and hide between Smoke's car and the rear wall. You must survive two explosions. If the explosions don't kill you, let the garage door close. The garage will then fix the car. Illustrations ForkliftinOceanDocksSpawn.jpg|Forklift always spawns in Ocean Docks. SmokesRideInGarageNinesNAKs.jpg|Smoke's car must be placed along the rear garage wall. PushingPopProofTampa.jpg|Push the Tampa to your garage. PopProofTampaInGarageNinesNAKs.jpg|The Tampa must be placed just like Smoke's Glendale. TampaIsUpsideDown.jpg|Roll over the Tampa. When it is upside down, you must stay in the garage. TwoCarsAreDestroyedNinesNAKs.jpg|When the cars are destroyed, let the garage door close. FixedPopProofTampaNinesNAKs.jpg|The garage will repair the car. PopProofTampaBombTestNinesNAKs.jpg|You can test the Tampa's defence if you are not sure. TampaPassedBombTestNinesNAKs.jpg|Explosions now can't damage the Tampa. Video walkthroughs Trivia *During the first cutscene, the song playing in Sweet's house is Dr Dre & Snoop Dogg - Fuck Wit Dre Day; this song can also be heard on Radio Los Santos. *Emmet fired a Desert Eagle, but it gives off the 9mm pistol sound. *In the PC version of the game, even if the controls are set to "Mouse + Keys" (standard controls configuration), which doesn't have an auto-aim feature, the instructions given to shoot the bottles still displays controls only used for auto-aiming. *After receiving the phone call from Sweet, instructing CJ to go to Binco and purchase something, there is no real need to buy anything. Just walking in and out of the changing room and then outside the shop again will complete the mission. *In the cutscene where CJ and Big Smoke meet Emmet, Emmet is seen wearing a red shirt under his green jacket, but in gameplay his shirt is white. *When Emmet fires his Desert Eagle, it uses a more realistic special shooting effect. The effect is later shown again in the mission "The End of the Line." *Despite the mission's name "Nines and AKs", there are no AK-47s used or even seen in the mission, although it is mentioned by Sweet . *If you punch Emmet he will try to fight you. * Smoke says that CJ should remember him when he got to the top. This proves to be true for both party as CJ keeps remembering Smoke after all his progress whilst Smoke seems to knows that CJ will come and stop him. Another hint is that during End of The Line, Smoke mentions that CJ got the whole world which possibly means that Smoke keeps tab on CJ and knows that CJ has become more powerful, even after Smoke himself become drug lord on Lost Santos. See also *Mission walkthrough Navigation }} de:Nines and AK’s es:Nines and AK's fr:Nines and AK's nl:Nines and AKs pl:Dziewiątki i kałachy pt:Nines and AK's ru:Nines and AKs fi:Nines and AKs Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas